Hell's Angel's
by miss-abarai
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis wasn’t planning on hiring a butler, that was until Ciel Phantomhive bumped into him. Yaoi, Shota, OOC, possible Inc or Rape Might be offensive to some. Has a plot!


Hell's Angels

_Summery: Sebastian __Michaelis_ _wasn't planning on hiring a butler, that was until Ciel Phantomhive bumped into him. _

_Important: __**1**__: Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji; I am not making money by writing this. __**2**__: This is __**Yaoi**__. If you do not like then why did you click on this story? __**3**__: Might be offensive to __**a**__: homophobes __**b**__: stupid people __**c**__: Christians or Catholics __**d**__: humans __**e**__: people who like Grell, Elizabeth, or Meirin; __**f**__: angels. And __**4**__: My story goes against the original plot. Yes Sebastian is a demon and he has a contract with Ciel but Sebby didn't know that the contract is still in contact even after death. __Ciel and Sebastian have had a contract in the past and Ciel has been reincarnated. Sebby doesn't remember his contract in the past with Ciel.__ DO YOU HEAR THAT?! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!_

_Howdy! Well… I'm back with more of a story. You see, my current obsession is Kuroshitsuji and personally, I didn't like the way the series ended. I planned A LOT more yaoi. This is kinda gonna be a switched role in the beginning. Sebastian is the Earl and Ciel is the butler, but it changes. Ciel is out of character, remember he wasn't raised to be snobby in this story. But I'm giving too much away! So with tears in my eyes I present another fanfic, this one with a plot!! Hope ya'll enjoy it!!_

_~Miss-Abarai_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It hangs over us all at one time or another. The sense of something forgotten, something from long ago that itches the back of our minds. It comes and goes every day, wanting to be remembered. We ask ourselves: 'Have I lost something?', 'Was there something I didn't finish?' or 'Have I done this before?'. We have all experienced it at least once, and we're usually right, we know that we have lost our track somewhere along the line. But we ignore it, letting the sense blow through our minds, thinking: 'I'll remember sooner or later.'

But little things make it appear, it could be as simple as buttoning a shirt, drinking tea, enjoying a piece of chocolate cake, or taking a bath, anything could set off that aching feeling. We can't live oblivious to the pull in the dark corners of our consciousness. The only thing we can do is to remember what was forgotten, to find what we have lost, or live those lives once lived, and hope we don't fail to remember who exactly we are or who we used to be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian Michaelis walked down the busied marketplace a frown firmly set in place. All around him were harpies, whispering to each other, blushing, trying to make eye contact with him. They made him cringe. Sebastian knew just what those sacks of estrogen saw in him. They saw a wealthy business owner with a long muscular physique, clothed in the finest garments available in London. They saw silky raven locks framing the god's milky chin, and red eyes that melted souls. Sebastian knew that if any one of them knew what he really was they would run in fear. That's what kept him from killing them.

You see in today's Catholic world, angels are the ones to love. "Messengers of God" the humans call them. They prayed for those angels. How foolish humans are. Angels are selfish, only serving themselves; they try to take control of demons and death gods, lying to humans, giving them false hope. Not that Sebastian cared. He is a demon, one hell of a demon. And no angel is stupid enough to get in his way, whichever way that would be. He could kill what ever he wanted, and not care. But he chooses not too, out of the mercy in his soul.

Sebastian ignores the flustered women, he needs to buy a new suite and be off. Not that he needed a new suite or anything, but him, a noble, arriving to a festivity in a worn suite? That's unspeakable. So he just takes an irritated breath and moves on. That's one thing he wishes he could be without. Parties, balls, celebrations, festivals. Their all unnecessary, Sebastian Michaelis is not needed to attend such foolish gatherings, but he _is _an Earl. At least that's what Tanaka says: "Earls have a duty to attend these gatherings!" and "To serve the Queen!" Sebastian could kill the Queen. Then what would Tanaka say? Sebastian chuckled to himself.

The raven continued walking, completely ignoring all around him, that was until something bumped into him. He looked down. Crystal blue eye and dark ashen hair stare up at him. Sebastian took a step back, out of breath. This person, this small child; has he seen him before? His heart, dead until this moment sunk down in his chest.

"S'cuse me Sir. Could cha spare a dime for'a orphan?" The eye blinked hopefully up into his stare. A bandage on the boys left eye was calling out to Sebastian. Did something lie beneath it? He blinked comprehending what the lad had said. A dime? He wanted money? Sebastian looked down at the orphans tattered clothes, matted hair, dirt absolutely everywhere. He was disgusted. The boy must have sensed it and turned quickly to run away before being hit. The raven grabbed the lads wrist, people started to look their way. He could let go right now and forget this feeling in his heart, but how?

"Please, I'm sorry…. Please let go…" The ashen haired orphan struggled against Sebastian's grip. He became more frantic the longer the Earl didn't say anything. The older male couldn't let go, he couldn't leave this boy on the streets. Sebastian has met him before! But where?! This was the first time he couldn't remember something. The ravens grip tightened the more he thought.

"Please…. Your hurt'n me!!! Let…. go!" Tears sprung to the one blue eye. Sebastian finally realized what he was doing. He loosened his grip but kept the boy firmly in place. He remembered what he was supposed to be; A human Earl. He glared at the people who were now staring at them, the fools moved on. The raven bent to one knee and looked the lad in the eye, he was shaking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay now?" Sebastian smiled apologetically at the boy. The younger of them nodded his head. He was still afraid. The Earl didn't let go of his wrist, in fear the lad would flee. He reminded himself that he had things to do, but what to do with the boy… He thought to himself as the ashen wiped a stray tear. A feline grin appeared on his lips.

"Young lad, are you living with anyone?" Said boy nodded his head no. His free hand started to play with a loose button on his coat.

"I live with nobody My Lord. I live on the streets." Sebastian agreed knowingly. He knew that tonight he'd be housing a little lost puppy. He closed his eyes, his grin becoming more cheshire.

"What is your name lad?" The raven let go of his wrist. Now two hands fumbled with the slack button. Blue eye met red.

"Ciel Phant'mhive My Lord." The Earl inwardly corrected the pronunciation. That's one thing that will be needed too be worked on. But as for now it can be ignored.

"Tell me Ciel, would you like to have a home, food, a family – "

"Yes!....Why do you ask My Lord?" Hope shone in the boy's eye. Sebastian couldn't help cut chuckle. He stood up and grasped one of the boy's hands. Confusion marked clearly on his face.

"Ciel, how would you like to be my butler?" Crystal blue eye widened in shock, and happiness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meirin, I need you to make a new bed in the male servant's quarters. Make sure there is to be two pairs of sheets, two blankets, a weeks worth of clothes and other necessary items." The maid nodded in understanding. Sebastian looked at his 4 servants. Bard, the gourmet cook; Finnian the expert gardener; Meirin the skillful maid and Tanaki his old butler. All of them good at their jobs because of his strict surveillance and rules. Ceil stood next to him, staring at the floor as not to be rude.

"Everyone this is Ciel Phantomhive. Tanaki, I want you to train him to be a butler. Teach him how to serve, dress, speak, walk, clean, drive and anything else you know. I expect you all to teach him the same, do I make myself clear?" All four of them nodded in unison. The earl was glad that he bought Ciel clothing early that day. He hadn't realized this before hand but Ciel was smaller than all of his hands, even the women.

Flashback

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sebastian Michaelis walked down the busied street, holding the hand of a small orphan boy who has made him feel utterly lost and confused for the first time in his life. Ciel Phantomhive is his name, 5 minutes ago he was begging on the street. Soon he will be living in a plush mansion serving the Earl to the Queen of London. During that time Sebastian was on his way to buy a new suite for a ball, the raven thought 'I might as well get him some suites.' It would be disgraceful if there were a young butler walking around in tatters. _

_They walked into the store greeted by a sharply dressed man in his mid 40's. _

"_Hello Lord Sebastian! Just on time! I have your suite over here. If you would please try it on so we can make the final adjustments…" The man made a motion for the Earl to lead the way. He held on tighter to the little boy's hand. _

"_Sir, before we finish my clothing I would like the lad to pick out 4 new suites. Money doesn't matter. Two formal coats one black one navy. Two business coats both black. 3 pairs of black slacks and one navy. 6 white boys blouses, 6 pairs of black socks, 4 undergarments 2 top hats black and navy. 2 pairs of shoes both black…" The tailor was writing all of this down in a small notebook. "Oh and one navy lace eye patch." The man gave a questioning look before writing down the last part. Ciel's face was red, obviously feeling guilty for the special treatment. _

"_My Lord, when would you like this wardrobe to be complete?" The man started to measure Ciel, writing everything down in the notebook. Sebastian took no time to think about it. _

"_I want one outfit ready by today, everything else we will pick up next Sunday." The man mumbled numbers to himself before nodding to the raven. Sebastian sat down on a nearby waiting bench and watched Ciel get his measurements. The boy would have to get checked by a doctor, get precaution shots, get a bath, haircut, training, and some leisure clothes. This should be fun. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

End Flashback

Sebastian breathed an irritated sigh. Why was he taking in an orphan he didn't even know? He looked over at the little problem. He was still in need of a bath and a haircut. They stopped at the doctors on the way home. The orphan seemed to have no diseases. Ciel was holding one new set of clothes, admiring the fine clothes and gold buttons. The servants were still standing in front of him. He on the exquisite staircase leading to the second floor. They were staring uneasily at he new boy, wondering how a person could be that dirty.

"Meirin. Go do as I told you to. Bard, begin dinner, I will be dining alone. Tanaki, go ready a bath for him. And Finnian. Go show him his new room. He turned to Ciel who was now looking at him.

"Ciel, please do as they tell you, and I hope you like your new home." Sebastian grinned at the orphan, who was trying to hold back upcoming tears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian sighed as he sat down in his work desk. His mansion was quiet, even the birds were soundless today. It was almost 12:00, teatime. His new butler would be bringing him tea today for his first time. He's been here for 6 days now and already his pronunciation has improved. The ashen haired orphan has proved to be smart and very gentle. He hasn't broken any dishes, ripped any drapes or clothes and has managed to lighten the mood of the whole household.

Ciel Phantomhive. A name so familiar. All week the Earl has had a feeling that he's met the boy before, he's almost sure of it. Not only the name is familiar though, his voice, his actions, his smile, his skin. He seemed to be a family member or past lover, Sebastian couldn't remember. The Earl sighed again, it was becoming repetitive. Ciel Phantomhive is just so –

"Teatime My Lord." Ciel Phantomhive walked in, pushing a tray of tea and sweets into the room. He looked up, clean ashen hair covering his lace eye patch. He smiled in an affectionate manner, dimples appearing on his pure milky white cheeks. Blue eye sparkled in happiness.

"Good afternoon My Lord." Ciel proved that he could clean up well.

_Just so… Beautiful_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well there's the first chapter!! I hope ya'll like it. Tell me what to do! Ugg. Why does it seem that my plot goes by to fast? I'm trying to write better! Any who. Please review! Is Sebastian to OOC? Well see ya'll alter!!_

_~Miss-Abarai_


End file.
